Bargon V
Bargon V (full name: Bargon Scerwin Vasdand) is the current monarch of Beolothor who reigned since 998 N.A. up to the present. He is a scion of the illustrious House of Vasdand. =Early Life= Bargon is the only child and heir of King Bargon IV of Beolothor. He was born on 6th of December 966 N.A. at Winsor, a castle near the capital city,Arbon, where his mother died of childbirth. Immediately the King ordered a governess for his son. King Bargon IV was sadden by his wife death's that for the rest of his life, he never married another woman. When the boy's only two years old, he was ceremonially baptized as Bargon Scerwin Vasdand and elevated him as Crown Prince Bargon and Forrier of Lirilla, the title of all heir apparent. Also added to his title are Loran of Kern and Loran of Mordrall. He is described since birth by many as a robust child full of vitality and curiosity. He always joined his father in his works as king and study how to run the kingdom. Also he shows a lot a potential, energy and ambition on how to strengthen his future kingdom. His father made him joined him the navy to train him in the arts of war. He is commissioned a midshipman and then rise through the rank until he reached the rank of lieutenant. This training made the Crown Prince a militaristic yet fair soldier which characterized his present reigned. He is also a draftsman interested in both architecture and landscape gardening. At 16, he was made Corrath (Governor) of the province of Wesherland as well as member of the Circle of Nobles. When he was twenty-two, he was engage to the Forrier of Jurgund's eldest daughter, Lady Defina Jurgund. His father, Bargon IV personally chooses his son's future bride for the reason the father of the bride is a staunch ally and a dear friend of him. Defina Jurgund, an intelligent and attractive woman, had been a much sought-after bride all over the kingdom. When they are engaged, the whole kingdom rejoiced in their union. Then he is invested the title Prince of Cuxblade, a title presumed by most heir apparent but not automatically given by the current monarch to his heir. They are married on June 12, 988 N.A., at the capital and Defina is crowned as Princess Defina, Princess of Cuxblade. This union proved to be a happy one for they are still expressing their love for each other. Then on January 31, 990, the Princess of Cuxblade finally have given birth to their first child, Princess Fraunces Hevena Vasdand. The second child, Princess Briela Azinea Vasdand, is born on August 14, 991. In 992, he became regent for his father King Bargon IV who is now suffering from his ailing health. =King of Beolothor= When King Bargon IV died on July 1, 998 N.A., Bargon ascends to the throne as King Bargon V and his wife as Queen Defina. He then invested his daughter, the Crown Princess Fraunces Vasdand, the title of Forriera of Lirilla and as the heir of the throne. It is still unknown to the public whether the king intends to invest the title Princess of Cuxblade to his daughter. He proved to be capable autocratic ruler of his kingdom. He kept much of the appointed officials of his grandfather and maintained rigid control over the bureaucracy and civil government. Nothing change much in his policy of ruling except that he strengthen his rule all over the kingdom and appointing more officials, thus making the kingdom more bureaucratic. Much of his time is involved in social and economic project for the kingdom.